candy scavanger hunt
by Skyhigh Imagination
Summary: this is a story on every ones favorite spy/candy hunter NUMBUH 5! and she's travling the wold to win the candy trophy, enjoy
1. you meet taz

**Disclaimer: I do not own the knd**

**This chapter is not really related to my story but I want to show my new character numbuh 4 squared or Taz or Tazmanian so if you hear that it's her.**

* * *

It was a normal day at the tree house, numbuh 2 was fixing the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. after the DCFDTL destroyed the engines, numbuh 1 was giving mission updates to numbuh 362, numbuh 5 was in her room listening to her iPod and reading a magazine in her room, and numbuh 3, and numbuh 4 were playing a video game `rainbow monkey wrestling` while numbuh 4 squared was cheering on her twin brother.

"C'mon bro you can beat this Sheila!" numbuh 4 squared blurted.

"Shut it Tazmanian, your gonna mess me up!" numbuh 4 replied angrily.

"Don't you dare call me that wallaby or else"

"It's Wally, and I can call you whatever"

"First of all I pretty sure on every record on you it's Wallaby and second it's vise versa."

"Vice wha, don't make words up to confuse me!"

"It's Latin."

"See people in China made it up it must be fake."

"Wally people that speak Latin live in Latin not China."

"Wow tha-" numbuh 4 tried to say

"Ummm, numbuh 4 can I tell you something" numbuh 3 butted in.

"Sure." He said. PLAYER 2 WINS! The T.V. yelled and right after that numbuh 4 yelled " Tazmanian, you made me lose!"

"That's it, YOU'RE GOING BACK TO THE EMERGENCY ROOM!" numbuh 4 squared shrieked.

"Oh yeah, I'll like to see you try." Numbuh 4 stated boldly.

"Fine but only because you want me to." She said in a slow angery voice.

These next part may be to violent for some readers so lets just say she wins.

* * *

**I hope you liked it pleas review **

**numbuh 4: Why do I have a evil sister**

**me: acutely she has anger issues like you only worse.**

**numbuh 4: oh...**

**Me: PEACE! :D**


	2. the message

********

**ok this chapter was made all redy but something happnd so here are some asome**

**YAY! I FINALLY get to do some reviewing and stuff. ive been TRULY busy with  
different things and MEGA writers block...**

but anyways, Cool chapter! The story sounds interesting so far!

And im glad you figured out how to make the stories...but if you really needed  
to fix it...i believe around the part where it says for you to add a chapter  
there should be a place where you can REPLACE a chapter. I hope you can find  
that and it be of use to you.

Pretty good story so far! and oh yeah, i like Taz...she's funny...and not dumb  
like wally. lol his mind always makes me laugh.~ kndfangirl

**LOL. Ooooh Yummy trophy! and looks like Numbuh 5 is about to go on a scavenger  
hunt...yay! I love scavenger hunts but...she cant tell any1. aww man! oh well.**

Taz and Wally fighting was just too funny! lol they were yelling for like no  
reason.

Anyways,doing great on the writing and cant wait to read more from yah!

Update soon please! ~ kndfangirl

Back in numbuh 5's room she's just sitting on her leopard pattern chair now reading a book with her round black reading glasses, and listening to Justin beiber on her Ipod then a hologram popped up in the fire place; it was the candy council.

"Hello Abby." Lenny licorice said.

Numbuh 5 quickly takes her glasses of and responds "Hello, Agent 505 repotin for duty. What's going on, sweet revenge steeling the emergency candy supply in reo, Hinnirric experimenting with chocolate bunny's again"

"No no none of that, we came to inform you about the candy scavenger hunt….. And the candy trophy." joy rancher said while gesturing to the trophy it was made with candy cane handles gummy bear rimming and made with rare Guatemala chocolate. Numbuh 5's mouth began to water just thinking about it. " Do you except?"

" Bring it, baby!" numbuh 5 announced prideful " Numbuh 5 just got to tell her team mates where she's going."

"WHAT! You can't tell anybody about this mission 505!" Carl candy corn shrieked.

"Why not numbuh 5 always tells her teammates?" she asked a bit annoyed.

" BECAUSE I SAID!" carl yelled

"What he means is they might try to help you and that would be cheating." joy explained

"Fine but they'll start to worry about me, what then?" numbuh 5 questioned.

" Worry about you, doghtful." carl anounced with numbuh 5 snarling at him.

" What he means is we'll handle it. Here are the first cordanants new york new york central park. " lenny assured her. She sihed and ran to the ship.

Mean while

"I TURNED BLUE!" numbuh 4 yelled at his sister.

"I LET YOU GO!" she yelled back.

" WHY ARE WE FIGHTING"

"I DON'T KNOW! WHY ARE WE YELLING!"

"I DON"T KNOW!…..I'M GOING TO WATCH WRESTILING!"

" OK I'M GOING TO AB'S ROOM!" numbuh 4 squared yelled as she walked to numbuh 5's room. "Hey abby can I… come…in? Is any one here… Hello." she looked around the empty room. " GUYS!"


End file.
